1. Field
The subject invention is in the field of printing presses, particularly those used in printing newspapers. More particularly, it is in the field of apparatus and devices used to adjust and control the flow rate and flow distribution of the printing ink. The printing is done on a moving sheet of paper and the required amount and distribution of ink across the width of the sheet depends on the copy being printed. The distribution is adjusted across the width of the printed material.
2. Prior Art
In some printing operations the ink flow is automated. The copy is assessed and ink flow distribution is adjusted accordingly, possibly by remote control. The ink is dispensed through a slit and the gap of the slit is mechanically adjusted by a bank of adjustment mechanisms, spaced evenly apart at distances no greater than 1.5 inches. Since this technique is too expensive for all but the largest printing operations, the most widely used adjustment mechanism currently is a thumbscrew. The screw itself is often one quarter inch in diameter and has a knob about three quarters to seven eights of an inch in diameter. Turning the screws into the threaded holes reduces ink flow and vice versa. It is not possible to determine the setting of screws by looking at them. Adjustment of ink flow is a cut and try process. The printed sheet is studied to determine what adjustments are needed. Adjustments are made manually and the process is repeated until the desired results are achieved. The amount of adjustment of each screw is not precise. This procedure uses significant amounts of time and significant amounts of paper are wasted. Accordingly, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide an ink flow adjustment device which provides a clear indication of the setting of the device and is ergonomically advantageous. Other objectives are that installation of the device require no modification of the press and that the device be durable.
The subject invention is an ink flow adjustment device for newspaper printing presses. The device is held in place by a screw which replaces the conventional adjustment screw. The attachment screw is hollow and a rod extends through and somewhat beyond the end of the screw to contact the ink metering slit. Endwise movement of this pin adjusts the flow of ink at the location of the device. The pin is moved by a lever operated eccentric. The handle of the lever assembly extends through a slot in a faceplate. Numerals imprinted along the sides of the slot give clear indication of the setting of the device. The device is described in more detail below with reference to the attached drawings.